


In a dark brown voice

by IvyMike



Series: Watchmen Pegging [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, F/M, Fantasizing, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pegging, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMike/pseuds/IvyMike
Summary: Walter hires a prostitute, and has an unusual request for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the watchmen kinkmeme. The prompt was:
> 
> Walter hiring a hooker and getting her to peg him, while screwing his eyes shut and pretending it's Dan, desperately repeating whatever the 60s equivalent of "no homo" is over and over again.

"Remember what we agreed to. Money up front, kid. You don't pay now, you don't get shit." The prostitute, who gave her name as Lola, takes a final drag on her cigarette before she extinguishes it in an ashtray, waiting for Walter to produce the bills from his wallet. The price is more than he can afford, but a service like this doesn't come cheap.

He gruffly hands the money over to the brunette, who is easily as ugly as he is and a good 20 years older. The resemblance to his mother should concern him but it's not like he's going to be looking at her while they do the deed. She sits down on the hard, lumpy motel bed and he sits down beside her, nervously staring at his feet.

"Guessin' this is your first time?" Walter nods. "Sure you don't wanna try somethin' less... extreme?" Walter, still silent, shakes his head. He knows it has to be this way; it's the only way to get these filthy thoughts out of his head without actually crossing over into homosexual territory.

The whore's bloated body is as lumpy as the cheap motel bed. He watches her undress, doing the same to himself and wondering how he'd feel if she was young and attractive. He still can't work out whether he's attracted to women, too many other issues with the female gender make it too complicated. He just knows that his attraction to men is unacceptable, especially his attraction to his partner, which could jeopardize everything in addition to being immoral. His fantasies mostly center around Daniel now. If this works and they return to the faceless imaginary men he was thinking of before, the risk is gone. He's still a deviant, but the risk is gone.

"Don't kiss me," he warns Lola, and she replies, "I don't kiss on the mouth, what makes you think an ugly little freak like you'd be the exception?" He reminds himself to keep any conversation to a minimum. Even the way she talks reminds him of his mother, and he can't afford the distraction if this is going to work. He needs to think of Daniel and only of Daniel and then it will be over.

Walter's understanding of this act itself is limited only to a single brief witness, some deviants in a back that quickly stopped themselves when they were caught in the act. He lets her take control of the situation, pushing him onto his back and pulling his legs up in the air. He holds them in position like she instructs him to and closes his eyes, letting the fantasy begin. The fingers that enter him next could be Daniel's if they were longer and thicker; she even has callouses on her fingers that he can feel inside him. He was aware of the need for some kind of lubricant, but didn't realize that this would be a necessary part of the act. Walter is definitely confused, and it hurts too but the fingers press on something inside him and he focuses on the new pleasant sensation, imagining Daniel's fingers to be the one providing it.

She doesn't spend much time fingering him. When the fingers are removed he feels almost indignant at the loss of pleasure, opening one eye to see what's going on. She's putting on some kind of harness and once his mind catches up with what it's for, he closes his eyes again and tries to return to his fantasy of Daniel. He imagines him kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It's the kind of nonsense romantic fantasy that the normally cynical Walter would scorn coming from anyone else. Even now the thought of how ridiculous it is enters his mind, but he files it away for a latter date when it won't interfere with what he has to do now.

The object that penetrates him is an unconvincing replica of the real thing, but he's in too much pain to notice. Either Lola doesn't know how to be gentle, or she just isn't getting paid enough to care. Walter bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and pushes her away to try and stop her from going too deep. It doesn't feel good the way the fingering did, until an abrupt change in angle and she's pressing that something inside him again, but it doesn't matter how good it feels because he can't think of Daniel knowing that Daniel would be gentle, so much more gentle than this.

Nite Owl wouldn't be gentle. He'd fuck him in an alley somewhere like the two men they saw, taking him from behind with both of them still dressed in their costumes. It would be brutal, but Rorschach could handle it. Rorschach wouldn't cry the way Walter is crying now and when he tasted blood it would excite him. Nite Owl would taste the blood from his lips and thrust balls-deep into him, pounding him harder than this whore could and filling him up with his cum. He would finish before Rorschach did and not have any concern for his partner's satisfaction, walking away leaving him to get himself off in the dirty alley with his own still gloved hand.

Walter cums on his own stomach thinking of Nite Owl fucking Rorschach. His contentment lasts a few seconds before the shame and guilt hit him. He's managed to defile not only himself, but also Daniel and both their costumed identities. He cleans himself up with the corner of a scratchy motel sheet and spends the next few hours in a trance thinking about what he's done and why he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel pending.


End file.
